ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Darkness
is a Kaiju that appeared in Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 85,000 t *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 3.8 *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 0.6 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 0.7 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 0.5 *Maximum Jumping Power: 70 m *Brute Strength: 132,000 t *Grip Strength: 100,000 t *Origin: Corrupted from Yukio Toi on Planet Hostar 21 History Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Ultraman Tregear contacted Yukio Toi, a friend of Katsumi Minato, who gave up on his dream of becoming a game developer. Having eavesdropped their conversation earlier, Tregear found his prime candidate to cause terror and destruction. Tregear made his presence known to Yukio, who had concept art of Snake Darkness on another monitor, and him tempted by saying he will realize his dreams. Despite being confused and skeptical, Tregear nonetheless corrupted Yukio using his evil energy and transported him to Hostar 21 Star System. Soon after, Ultraman Rosso had appeared on the same planet to save a group of Pigmon from Mecha Gomora. After his battle, Yukio confronted Katsumi and transformed into Snake Darkness, saying that it is a kaiju's mission to defeat Ultraman. Snake Darkness easily defeated Ultraman Rosso and left through another one of Tregear's portals. Arriving in Ayaka City, Snake Darkness, and Yukio within, sought to destroy the world he hated so much. He was met with resistance when Ultraman Blu, Ultraman Geed and Grigio Regina, but defeated the three of them. Two hours later, Katsumi manages to get back to Earth and Ultrmaan Rosso reappeared, but they were beat down once more when Tregear showed up. Refusing to give up, the Minato Siblings and Riku transformed once more. They were once again on the verge of defeat until Grigio Regina evolved into Ultrawoman Grigio, and restored the energies of Rosso, Blu and Geed. Snake Darkness and Tregear still had the upper hand and even had Geed transform into Ultimate Final to match them. The Minato Siblings also joined their hands and unleashed the Makoto Crystal's power, fusing into Ultraman Groob. Snake Darkness and Tregear alternated between fighting Geed and Groob, who are now finally able to match them. Eventually, Snake Darkness is attacked by Groob using the Groob Kourin Shot, and was finished off by the Groobing Ray. Despite Snake Darkness being destroyed in an explosion, Yukio was unharmed and floated back down in an orb of light, cleared of Tregear's evil influence as he goes back to his mother. Trivia *According to the movie's Blu-ray cover, Snake Darkness' suit was modified from Zaigorg. *Snake Darkness is the last monster to appear in the Heisei era. *Considering Snake Darkness' art is made by Yukio, it could be possible that its actually Snake Darknesss real life concept art repurposed. Powers and Weapons * : Snake Darkness can fire a heat ray from its mouth. It was shown to be capable of overpowering a barrier Ultraman Blu put up in his Ground form and reverting Grigio Regina back to Asahi Minato with a single blow. ** : After receiving a power up from Tregear, Snake Darkness can fire more powerful heat ray. His eyes will glow when doing so. * : Snake Darkness has a massive claw as its right arm. ** : A smashing attack with an impact power of 700,000 t. ** : Snake Darkness' mace arm has two hooks at the tip that closely resemble snake fangs, which can be used to ensnare opponents. * : Snake Darkness can fire fireballs from the holes in its shoulders. *Flight: Snake Darkness can fly using the flaps on its back.Snake Darkness was shown to be capable of outspeeding the shots of Grigio Regina's rapid fire cannon during flight. * : Its tail ends in a pincer, which it can use to snap at enemies. *Durability: Snake Darkness was shown to be capable of withstanding attacks such as Rosso Ground's Ground Explosion, seemingly unaffected by them. Snake Darkness Tragedy Shout.gif|Tragedy Shout GeedburntTregearfallsonSD.png|Tragedy Shout Hell Screenshot_20181223-190849.jpg|Demon Blood Judge Snake Darkness Great Execution.gif|Great Execution Snake Darkness Flight.png|Flight Snake Darkness Darkness Eater.png|Darkness Eater Snake Darkness Durability.gif|Durability Gallery Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond SnakeDarknessdebuted.png SnakeDarknessIntro002.png RossoVsSnakeDarkness.png RossodefeatedbySnakeDarkness.png BluGeedVsSnakeDarkness.png GeedMagnificientVsSnakeDarkness.png BluGroundoverpoweredbySD.png AsandBGvsSnakeDarkness.png TregearSnake.jpg|Snake Darkness and Ultraman Tregear Electric Bolts and Heat Ray.png GeedsoloSnakeDarkness.png RbMovieDuoTeam.png GeedvsSD002.png GroobVsSnakeDarkness.png SnakeDarknessend.png|Snake Darkness's end Miscellaneous 66efe9d1gy1fxiekmxo75j20u00y7e81.jpg Snake_darkness_movie.jpg SnakeDarknessChozenshuRB60.png id:Snake Darkness Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Mutant Humans Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Modified Kaiju Suits